In the production of natural gas from oil and gas wells, a problem develops when water comes into the well from the producing formation and begins to exert a back pressure (due to the hydrostatic head of the water column) against the producing formation. This back pressure rises in direct proportion to the height of the water and its density.
The most popular procedure to remove this water is to drop soap sticks into the well to foam the water. This foamed water begins to reduce back pressure on the formation as it is formed and this in turn allows more gas to enter the well and to create more foamed water. This eventually exits the well at the surface. Slowly this water begins to build up again and more sticks are dropped by hand into the well on a daily basis. Other applications include the regular insertion of corrosion Inhibitor sticks, Scale Removing sticks, Paraffin Inhibitor, etc.